FR 2348458 describes a nuclear reactor including a plurality of heat exchangers distributed in the vessel around the core of the nuclear reactor. The exchangers proposed in this document have a design based on plate compartment groups, with upstream and downstream collectors for the secondary fluid respectively connected to upstream and downstream bent tube elements having a vertically oriented end.